Society Rule
by AirabellaTwilightLover
Summary: In a world where men rule completely and women are, well, lower than dogs and are treated as dogs its hard to be a girl. Unfortunatly, Bella is a girl and Edward is ready to select his mate. VERY OFFENDING MATERIAL, dont read if easily offened. Please review, and give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella lives in a world where men rule everything. Women are considered lower, and are treated as pets. The men even refer to the women as Bitches, like female dogs. In this story a man will only have one female, and that's his mate. He gets to pick out his mate when he's sixteen. Bella is a rebellious female who is determined to make her masters life hell.

WARNINGS!: Lemons, Light/Dark BDSM, Corporal Punishments, Offensive languages/terms, Very offensive to women(very), Girl/Girl lemons, Some gross situations(Very Gross), Incest maybe. I'm sure there will be more strange things that can be offensive. This is NOT a story for the faint at heart. So please if your just gonna read and then send me a nasty review don't. Because I've already warned you before hand.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything!

Bella's POV

Everything in my pathetic life is hell. I live in a pound, I'm dirty and gross. Sickly skinny and my cellmate keeps trying to steal the little food I get. Fat bitch. We fight a lot and get into trouble, a simple solution would be to move one of us but you know.

A typical day in my life consists of me, sitting in my cot and staring at the wall. Then eating the bread and water the handlers feed us. Yep, that's all I do. We only get bathed twice a month, and the only time they change our clothing is when they bath us.

I hate the men in this world. Especially James. He always comes around to my cell and pokes me with his shocky thing. I hate him, if I ever got the chance to kill him I would.

I moved my bed far away from the bars so he couldn't reach me. The week I decided this was the week he got a promotion. And with this promotion he got a set of keys to every cage.

So he was pissed at me for moving away from him and he could just easily open the door and express his anger. So either way I'm royally fucked.

Tonight was special because it was the first night of James promotion. Late in the night I was sleeping in my bed and heard the cage door open. I clenched my sheets tight, and squeezed my eyes shut. A hand gently stroked my head down to my ass. I started to quiver.

"Not so tough now? Huh?" I could hear his shock thing start up, it clicked a little and I could see the sparks coming off it. "You think you could just move your bed closer to the wall and I wouldn't be able to reach you? You are a stupid bitch," he sighed, "Maybe that's why I like you so much? You let me do whatever I want and you don't say anything. I know you can speak. Your one of the more intelligent ones." He shocked me with his poker. I yelped but didn't scream. I couldn't give him the satisfaction.

I heard someone far away call for him, he groaned and got up, "Tomorrow my dear, I promise." He kissed my temple and left. I'm fucked.

Edward's POV

Tomorrows my sixteenth birthday. And that means I'm finally old enough to go to the pound and pick out a mate. My older brothers already have their mates so now finally it's my time. Dad even took work off tomorrow.

I could hardly wait. Emmett and Jasper have been busting my balls for a while about it. Emmett even went to the point of flashing his bitches pussy in my face. Not that I was complaining but I wish I had a bitch that I could fuck senseless like them. But at least tomorrow I get one of my own.

"Hey Edward can me and Jazz come in?" Emmett said knocking loudly.

"Yeah!" I called out to him. They walked in all smug. Jasper was carrying Alice in his arms, he set her down beside the bed.

Emmett jumped onto the bed beside me, lounging out on the pillow. Jasper stayed at the end of the bed.

"So you excited to pop some pussy tomorrow?" Jasper asked me, slapping his hand on my foot. I laughed and nodded my head.

"So what kind of bitch are you looking for?" Emmett asked me, whistling for Rosalie to come into the room. She crawled in slowly and sat beside Alice.

"I want a mate with a huge rack. And a brunette, someone small not a tall one. Oh and skinny. With curves." They both laughed.

"That's a pretty long list. I had to settle with Alice, she fit everything on my list except one. Aw well she does good in bed," He looked to Alice and patted her short, spiky hair, "Isn't that right baby?" He said to her. She smiled with pride. Ugh I want a bitch submissive like Alice.

We all laughed then dad poked his head into the doorway.

"Having fun?" He asked and walked in. Mom was crawling behind him, trying to keep up with his pace.

"Are you getting revved up to pick out your bitch tomorrow?" He asked me, shoving Rose and Alice out of the way with his foot. I nodded my head at him, and looked down at my hands.

"What if I don't find the mate I'm looking for?" I asked them nervously. Not even bothering to look up.

"There's a good chance that you might not find a bitch your looking for. But there are a thousand other places we can look. If we cant find one in the country, well we'll order one from a catalog. That's what I had to do with your mother." He looked towards mom, who was picking through Alice's hair, and back to me, "Took me nearly a year to find her. I had to order her from Germany. But it was worth it when she finally came." He beamed at her and she grinned right back. She truly loved him like a good mate should. Alice and Rose haven't been here as long as her, they don't understand it yet. But once they have my brothers kids, then they'll understand.

I looked at my alarm clock, "Hey I'm gonna go to sleep. I want to get up early tomorrow." I said to them. They nodded goodnight and left. I could hear Emmett pounding Rose through the wall. Tomorrow that'll be me. I was so excited I could hardly sleep.

*The Next Day

I could hardly eat the breakfast that mom made. Hell, I could hardly sit in my seat. Dad and my brothers kept teasing me about everything. In the car ride there dad drove as slowly as he possibly could. Trying to work me up like he did my brothers.

Finally I could see the building that held my mate. Hopefully she'll be in there.

A man at the counter was typing into the computer. He looked up at my father and smiled, "Hello Carlisle! How are you?" He asked pleasantly he shook hands with my dad and sat back down.

"I'm here with my youngest to find him a bitch." He beamed at me proudly, I looked down embarrassed.

"Oh how wonderful! Well we have great selections. What color hair and ethnicity is he looking for?" He asked me. I didn't have to take a moment to think.

"I want an alabaster brunette." He nodded his head and typed into his computer. He hummed a little and turned back to us.

"Your in luck, we have a total of twenty three alabaster brunettes. Please sit and wait for your name to be called."

We sat down on the couch, I eagerly waited, every passing minute felt more like an hour. Finally we were called, I basically ran into the room.

Through the hall, take a left, and it's the third door on the right. I opened the door, I was surprised by what I saw.

Bitches were everywhere. In cages and I was in heaven, I could feel my pants tightening. Emmett slapped me on the back, noticing my tent. He chuckled but didn't say anything. I started looking down the rows of bitches.

To fat.

To tall.

Small boobs.

To skinny.

Ugly.

Then, suddenly, perfection. I was looking at an angel. So beautiful, so perfect and everything I wanted.

I put my hands up to the bars and stared at her, she glared back. I was in love.

"I think he's found the one." My father said, I could barely hear him I just stared stupidly at her. I painfully peeled my eyes away from her and turned to my father.

"Her. I want her." I said quickly before turning back around. She moved from the spot where she was sitting and was hiding behind the bed. Her cellmate pointed her out.

"Is this the bitch that you've chosen?" The manager asked me. I nodded and stepped away from the bars as he opened it.

"James please get number sixteen ready to leave while I sign these nice people out. Please come with me." I looked back at my angel and followed the man to his office. I sat down in the chair in front of his desk, while my dad and brothers sat down in the couch behind us.

"Alright sir I need you to sign your name here, and I need a social security I.D. then the date and initials. Then we'll get into the payment plan and survey."

He handed me a piece of paper and I pen. I signed everything, gave him my I.D. He scanned it on the computer, and ran my signature and everything. I kind of felt like an adult.

"Alright everything checks out. Let me just give you the survey and if it all checks out you'll be able to take your bitch home." I nodded excitedly, I couldn't wait for her.

"Okay do you have proper safety equipment to drive her to your home? Like a seat for her in the car or a cage for her in the trunk?" He asked me.

"Yes we have a seat and a cage." I said confidently, and he nodded.

"Are you planning on supplying her with her own bed, food bowl, and water bowl? Or are you using another method of feeding, bedding, and watering her?"

"I'm supplying her with her own stuff. Bed, water bowl and a food bowl."

"When exactly are you going to take her to get her shots?"

"Um hopefully sometime this week. If I can get an appointment."

"Which shots are you going to allow her to get?"

"The depo-shot, an HPV and AIDS prevention shot, the flu shot, chicken pocks shot, um I'm not sure what else. I guess the mandatory ones too." He looked at me then to my dad, then nodded.

"Do you currently have other bitches living in your home?" He asked me after a moment.

"Yeah we have three others."

"Please name them, name any illnesses they might have suffered through in the last year, numbers of any children, and age please."

"Okay the first one is my mother. Her name is Esme Anne Cullen. My first sister-in-law is Rosalie Lillian Cullen. And my second sister-in-law is Mary Alice Cullen. Uh no illnesses this year. My mom had five kids, my oldest brother Emmett, then a female, another female, then my brother Jasper, and then me. My mom was twenty seven when she was changed. Rosalie is nineteen and is going to get changed in a few months, Alice is seventeen and he's gonna change her next year." I said, he nodded and wrote everything down.

"Well that's all I need to know. Please sign the ownership certificate, and she's all yours. Oh and please pay her adoption fee if you have it now. If not I need your email address and for you to pay later."

"Oh don't worry, I'll get it." My father said pulling out his check book. I smiled to myself as he wrote a check for the man. Ugh I could barely hold still. I couldn't wait to get her home and name her and everything. I cant wait to pop some pussy.

After paying the place we walked out to our car and there she was waiting with a guard. She looked frightened and I smiled at her, her eyes widened. I licked my lips at her and she gulped.

* * *

Ok here we go, a very on edge story! Please again if your offened easily dont read. I hope you like it, please read and review and sorry if my grammer is sloppy! I tried to revise it!


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

The red haired boy came to me quickly, stroking my face and body. I didn't make a noise, I just stood there while he pretty much molested me. I wanted to growl at him, but I knew my best bet for survival would be to go with this idiot man than stay with James. God knows what would happen to me then.

After a minute of this he opened up the door and picked me up. He set me down in a cage with newspapers on the bottom. Then he closed and locked the gate smiling at me. I glared back at him and sat down. It was very uncomfortable, I could feel the hard metals pressing into my bottom. I shifted around uncomfortably. I could hear the men in the front talking and what not. Every so often the red haired boy would look back at me.

Edward's POV

"So what do you guys want to do first? Groomer? Or F.M.B?" They laughed at me, and I sat there embarrassed.

"Seems like your excited." Emmett said to me patting me on the back.

"Lets go to the F.M.B first, then we'll have to wash her." Dad said from the drivers seat. Jasper pulled out his phone to check on the girls.

We pulled into a parking lot and parked right in front of the building. I was excited for here to, because now I'm going to officially name her. It'll be on a document that claims I'm her owner. I'm going to frame it.

I opened the trunk to get her out of the cage. I unlocked it and led her out by her leash. She stood there for a minute until I tugged the chain, then she started walking with us. She kept lagging behind, and I kept sharply whipping the chain to make her keep up.

We had to wait a little while before our appointment. My female would shift on the floor. I watched her for a minute before my dad leaned my way.

"Edward I think she needs to use the restroom." I blushed and nodded. Standing up I tugged her to the bathroom and sat her on the toilet. She just stared at me and didn't pee. Suddenly the door burst open with a nurse he handed me a plastic cup.

"Please get a sample of her urine. We need it for testing. Thank you." He walked back out, I looked at the cup then back at her. She had a dumb look on her as I pushed my hand(with the cup in it) between her legs. We literally sat there for about three minutes staring at each other with stupid faces.

"Um, pee? Please." I said to her, hoping she could understand me. She raised an eyebrow then pissed. On my hand. I moved it slightly to where the urine was actually hitting the cup. I was very grossed out by the fact that she had pissed on me. But I guess I couldn't blame her really. I did tell her to pee, and I wasn't angled right but still it was human piss.

After writing her name on the cup and putting it into the little compartment by the toilet I thoroughly washed my hands. I left her sitting on the toilet, she watched me intently until I gave her some hand sanitizer.

She sat with it in her hands looking at me. I rolled my eyes at her stupidity, "Rub your hands together to wash them." I said slowly so she could follow. She did what I asked her and then something occurred to me.

"Can you understand me?" I asked her, she just stared at me and didn't do anything. I sighed and pulled her up off the lid. Then we walked back to the waiting area. I sat her down on the floor beside my feet and sat down in the chair.

"Hey Ed what do ya think your gonna name her?" Jasper asked while reading a magazine. I thought about if it for a moment, "I don't know. Maybe like Anna, or Jayden. Something simple. But very classic." I said to him. He wrinkled his nose, but before he could say anything dad interrupted him.

"I've always liked the name, Isabella. It's very classic very elegant." I thought about it for a minute and nodded. I liked that name. Isabella, and call her Bella. My beautiful pet Bella.

The male nurse called our names, I stood up to go but no one else did. I stared at them for a moment, wondering what was going on.

"Edward go on in there by yourself. You know what you want, so go." Dad said I nodded and tugged her chain. She followed me slowly back to the room.

Inside the room I had set her on a raised metal table, she shivered from the cold so I rubbed my hands against her arms, hoping the friction would help a little bit.

The doctor came in holding a clip board. He looked up and smiled at me widely, then at her.

"How are we today Mr. Cullen?" He asked me looking down at his clipboard to reassure himself, the I was Mr. Cullen.

"We're doing well. Uh we're here for her first check up and name and stuff like that. And testing." I didn't really know what to tell him because I've never been in here with my brothers or dad to see how its done.

"Okay wonderful, so what I'm going to need you to do is undress her completely and I'll be back with the stuff I need." I nodded and started to unbutton her dress. Once she was fully naked I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful body. I could feel my dick twitch as I stared intently at her brunette curls and her huge perky boobs.

"Their called breasts haven't you ever heard of them." She said. I was so shocked that she could talk, I didn't know they could. Alice couldn't talk, but Rosalie and mom but I didn't know she could. I stared at her with my mouth wide open. She rolled her brown eyes at me and said nothing more.

"So you did understand me. I knew it!" I had confirmed my suspicions about her. She could talk, she could understand me. Maybe this could be a very good thing. Or a really bad one as I thought back to when Emmett got Rosalie. She was rebellious, loud, rude and didn't listen. Alice on the other hand was perfect. She did everything Jasper told her to do.

Before I could say anymore to her the doctor walked in. My female shrunk back a little when she spied his medical instruments. I hopped onto the chair in the corner of the room and watched the process.

Bella's POV

The doctor walked in with a variety of torture tools. I whimpered and shrunk back into the cold metal bed.

"Okay first I'm going to give her, her basic shots. There's only five of those and then any shots you want her to have." He turned me around so my back was facing him. Then I felt the cold wet alcoholic napkin on the center of my back. I shivered from it and then felt the prick of a needle. I gasped and jerked up. But the doctor held me still.

After that first one was done he delivered four more. The last one was particularly painful. It was a big needle and he wasn't gentle about it.

Edward's POV

After the doctor had given her the shots he put a small band aid on the bleeding hole on her back. He then turned to me and checks stuff of his clipboard, "So what other stuff do you want done?" I had saved up for a couple of years to ensure I'd get exactly what I wanted without my dad paying.

"Well I definitely want a chip implanted so if she runs I can track her. I want the HPV shot, the Depo-shot, HIV shot, and the AIDS prevention shot, the flu-shot, and the chicken pocks shot. Just those. Oh and I want to talk about plastic surgery." He nodded and left the room to get his stuff. I watched my bitch intently and she stared back at me like I was an idiot. I was about to say something and then the doctor walked in with even more needles. One caught my eye, it was huge and I mean huge. I instantly felt bad for her but she needed which ever one it was.

"Will you please come over here and hold her down. She'll start to struggle when I give her this shot." I walked over and held her very close to my body. Preventing her from struggling to much.

"No I need you to hold her down on her stomach. I have to administer the shot in her bottom."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because it's the fleshiest part of her body and it'll hurt less if I do.""Oh, ok." I said and rolled her on her stomach. She started to fight a little but I held her still. The doctor clean a spot off with an alcoholic strip and stuck her with the huge needle. She yelped and jerked. But it was a quick stick and then it was done. I patted the back of her head as she cried quietly. I felt bad for her but it was for her own good.

"Alright that one is done. Now for the others."

After the Shots!

The doctor, and me and my pet went into his office to talk.

"Okay so what kind of surgery were you thinking?" He asked me with his computer ready. I thought about it for a moment then answered.

"Well I want her to be like two inches shorter. I know there is surgery to do that. But like I wanted to talk about costs, and recovery time. Oh and like her boobs. I like their size but I want them lifted up. Their so big, but they kind of sag already. I know bigger ones do that but I kind of want hers standing at attention you know?" I said he was typing it into the computer and nodding his head.

"Well for the leg surgery it'll be about six months recovery. Because its so extensive and there will be two surgeries. Plus there's the risk of infection but it's a very low risk. So it's not that bad. For her breasts being lifted it'll only be about a week of recovery, but after that you'll still need to be careful with her breasts. I would also recommend evening them out. Either adding an implant or reducing them slightly so they match."

I looked down at her D-cup sized breasts. I really like the size but I didn't want implants.

"Um I really don't want implants but how much reduction are we talking about?" He thought about it for a minute before answering.

"Well what I'll do is probably is only have to even out one. Because if you look carefully at her left breast it's slightly larger than the right. But not by much, she'll still be at her size of the right breast."

"What about the cost and when can I get it done?"

"Well her breast surgery will only take about three hours to finish and then she'll have to come back to get the stitches taken out. For her leg surgery it'll take about six hours for each leg. We would have to do the first one in one week and then the second one in the next week. Her breast lift is going to run in the range five thousand to six thousand dollars. And the leg surgery is going to be almost nine thousand to ten thousand dollars. It's going to be quite pricey but in the end it'll all be worth it." He said.

Money wasn't an issue, my father made very great investments and works as a very famous surgeon. So money, not an issue. Both Emmett and Jasper run a multi-billion dollar company. Money is definitely not an issue.

"Alright that sounds perfect. So when can you schedule in the surgeries?"

"For the breast lift I can do it next month for the leg surgery it would have to be in about two months until I can do it. We'll have to do a lot of pre-opt but not too much." I nodded and texted the dates and prices to my father.

"Now let's talk about names. What do you want to name her?" He asked me. I looked her over a couple times before deciding.

"Isabella. I like Isabella, its pretty, and classic and easy to remember." He nodded and printed out a piece of paper with her name on it. And my name stating that I'm her owner. I felt so proud.

"Now I'll need a hard copy for the records. Please sign her name here, the date and your name and birth date." I did everything he asked and handed him back the sheet of paper. I paid him for the check up and left. Dad and my brothers were waiting for me eagerly. Wanting to see the name I gave her. I held up the name certificate and got patted on the back by multiple hands.

We walked out the door to her groomers appointment.

I could hear Isabella in the back shuffling around to get comfortable. I turned around to face her and said, "Don't worry after this next appointment I'll let you sit up here with me." I smiled at her but she kept glaring back. I rolled my eyes at her and turned back around, I was only trying to be nice.

"So Edward how was her medical appointment?" Dad asked as he cut the wheel.

"It went fine. She's having two surgeries, well I guess three. The doctor is going to lift up her boobs and even them out. But that one wont be so bad. The next one though is very extensive. I'm having her shortened, so they have to break her legs or something. Its like six months recovery for that." Emmett and Jasper raised their eyebrows at me.

"Wow that's a long recovery time. You must really want her short." Jasper said to me. I shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah I do. She's short now. But I want to like tower over her. She comes up to my chin. I just want her to come up to my chest." Dad nodded, he understood what I meant.

"Edward your still growing. By the time your nineteen you'll be a few more inches taller and you'll be a vampire." He said, I hope I grew more that would be perfect. Then she would really fear me.

"We're here. Dad said as he turned into the parking lot.

"Hey I'm going to go look at stuff for Rosalie. I'll see you guys when we're done." Emmett said.

"I'm going to go with him. See you soon." Jasper followed Emmett to the shops next to the groomers. I nodded and tugged Isabella along behind me.

The man there was very feminine, but his bitch was on display sitting snobby-like on a pedestal. I checked out a couple of looks for her. Looking to her and then the book making sure she would look amazing with a certain one. Finally we were called back. I told the feminine man to cut her hair in a cute, more shapely cut. Not much different or shorter just more shaped. And to clean her up really nice.

After I had told him what I wanted he declared it would be about a half hour when he was done. I went next door to go get some toys and treats for her when she's a good girl. Dad walked me over and we picked up some extra lining for the bottom of the females cages, a collar that had Isabella's name on it and mine as the owner. I got a bunch of toys because I didn't know what she would want, and a lot of treats for her. The man at the cashier promised me that the treats are the best and they aren't empty calories.

"A Half and Hour Later!*

I walked back into the groomers shop. The man at the counter assured me that she looked so beautiful and amazing. Well I would be the judge of that. He took me to a back room where Isabella was waiting for us.

My jaw dropped to the floor at how gorgeous she was. The dirt had been completely cleaned off and her porcelain skin was almost see through, her hair hand been more shaped around her face and cleaner, I could even see light red highlights streaking through the dark curls. Her big chocolate eyes sparkled. He attended to every detail including her nails and toenails. And to top it all off she had a big light blue bow tied sexily around her beautiful head.

My cock jumped at the arousing sight. I couldn't wait to get her home and fuck her into my sheets.

"And how does she look?" He asked me, quickly combing his nimble fingers through her hair. I nodded my head in appreciation towards her. The right words just wouldn't leave my mouth.

"She's amazing." He smiled and I lifted her off the table and onto the floor. The man walked me back to the counter so I could pay him. Now was the real fun, dinner, hanging out a little and then fucking my bitch so hard she'll never be able to walk again.

* * *

Please review! Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to apologize to everyone who follows my stories in advance. I know I promised that I would finish my stories but right now I just cant. And I don't want to just delete them because that isn't right. So I'm just going to let people adopt them and let the person decide how they should end. I'll tell the person kind of how I want them but ultimately let them decide. So if your interested in adopting one or maybe two of them email me. I'll give you the details.

And the reason I'm leaving is because I'm branching off on my own. When I started writing on here it was to help my friend and to help me build up confidence, because I'm going to try to write and publish my own story. Not a Fanfiction one but a real one. Again I'm truly sorry L so email me if you want one!

Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok sooo the people who are adopting my stories are littlebella13 who is adopting tamed and timed loved. the person who is adopting society rules is nbrian72. no one has claimed aro's baby yet so that one is still open 2 anyone who wants it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Everyone!

I just want to say that I am very excited to be taking over the wonderful stories "Tamed" and "Timed Love" by AirabellaTwilightLover. I feel very honored that she is giving me this opportunity to finish these stories that we, as followers, have come to love. I only hope that I can do them justice!

This will be my first time at writing FanFiction but I do have a background as an Administrative Assistant so hopefully my grammar should at least be up to par! I have been wanting to write my own story for some time now and I feel this is a wonderful way to get my feet wet and my creative juices flowing!

I will be out of town from Aug. 13th - 18th but I will be bringing my laptop and hopefully be able to do some writing while I'm on vacation and relaxing. I can tell you that it will most likely be a few weeks before I post anything new for both stories and I will start by re-posting the original chapters, as they were written, under my own penname as soon as I get back.

I can say that I am overwhelmed by the amount of followers I have gotten in just over a matter of a few hours. Although, I know that has nothing to do with me and everything to do with the wonderful stories that I have adopted! However, I do appreciate the chance that you are all giving me. I hope to start the re-posting on or by the 21st of this month and to start posting new chapters by the end of the month at the latest.

Until then, you can continue to push that little button that allows you to follow me and enjoy the rest of your summer! See you all soon!

Littlebella13


End file.
